


Terms

by Ladycat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dark, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladycat/pseuds/Ladycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy kink porn.  There's no plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terms

Xander moaned, thrusting down.  “Harder.  Dammit, I’m not going to break!”

Cradled between his thighs, Spike slowed down until he was barely twitching.  His eyes rolled, a flash of blue on white, Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed.  “But, I  _could_ ,” he whimpered.  “I don’t—”

Xander rocked his hips down again, the tight, smooth glide over Spike’s cock effectively shutting the vampire up.  “Spike, baby, who am I?”

Spike made a noise normally associated with small mammals.  “Daddy.”

“That’s right,” Xander crooned, rocking again.  “And what does that make you?”

“Your boy, Daddy?”  Spike’s hips stuttered forward, the pressure too much for him to bear while immobile.  Shadows played across pale flesh, hiding definition and making limbs seem small and unformed.  “Am I your boy, Daddy?”

Xander reached up to run his hands through hair grown long enough to brush past smooth shoulders, the messy curls snagging around his fingers and pulling slightly.  “Yes, that’s right.  You’re my boy, and I’m your Daddy.  And what does that mean, baby?”

Wet, harsh gasping filled the room as Spike tried to find the right answer.  “Means you’re the Daddy, Daddy?” he tried, hips jerking erratically as he thought.

He was such a simple boy, his Spike.  Xander smiled in the darkness, tugging a little harder on the hair tangled in his fist.  Spike’s head dropped obligingly, his eyes darting here and there so he wouldn’t stare directly into Xander’s face.  “It means,” Xander said slowly.  “That  _I’m_  the daddy.  And if I tell you to do something, boy, then you  _do_  it.  Unless you want to be punished...”

Spike whined again, hands coming down to brace on either side of Xander’s chest.  “No,” he panted.  His hips set up a punishing rhythm, pushing Xander back and forth across the bed until the skin on his back burned.  “Don’t want to be punished, Daddy, want to be good.”

“That’s my good boy.”  Stretched out on the bed, totally relaxed and at ease while Spike fucked him hard.  There were  _advantages_  to the strange little...whatever it was...they had going.  When the fat head of Spike’s cock brushed over his prostate, Xander groaned again, something that always caused Spike to whimper.  Such a pretty, pretty sound.

“You ready, baby?  You’ve been so good, the last few days.  Buffy didn’t even have to threaten you once.”  A flash of hate made lips twist into a snarl, quickly buried when Xander tugged sharply.  Those blonde curls made such useful reins.  “Ah ah, baby.  Only good boys get rewards from their Daddies.”

Spike pressed in harder still, bony hips banging into Xander’s buttocks with enough force to start bruising them.  Not much, and not more than Xander could tolerate, but it did what Xander wanted.  He’d listened to Willow babble about electronic capabilities and the human brain, and more importantly, the human capacity for pain.  A little was okay.  A little was invasive, a slow, gradual peeling away of nerves and strength until it was barely even noticed anymore.

“Harder!”

He could see it when the chip fired.  This wasn’t the blinding agony that kept Spike from feeding, this was just an edge of pain, a knife-blade traveling down his skin without ever quite breaking it open.  Crystalline blue was swallowed up in a wave of black and the body above his began to shudder, low noises telling Xander just exactly how far along Spike was.  They’d perfected this to a fine art, over the months.

“Do you like fucking Daddy?  Daddies like being fucked sometimes, too, you know.  We like to feel our boys, big and strong inside us.  Do I feel good?  Do you like this?”

Xander lifted lazy arms to pinch at tiny, distended nipples.  Spike made a noise that would’ve been a scream, if he hadn’t been biting hard on his lip, eyes screwed tight.  “Yes, Daddy,” he managed.  His nostrils flared as he sucked in breath after unneeded breath, lost in the little boy Xander needed him to be.  “I like it, Daddy.”

“That’s good, Spike.  Now, stop.”  Spike almost swallowed his tongue forcing his body to slow down and finally stop, random twitches and squeaks meaning Xander had timed it just right.  “Sit on Daddy’s cock, baby.”

It took some scrambling for Spike to position himself correctly.  Sitting down in one smooth motion made Xander groan at the feel of that incredibly tightness settling around him.  Spike wasn’t really ‘lubed’ although the vampire had spent some time stretching himself before Xander came home.  At least, he should have—not that Xander was really going to complain if he hadn’t, though.  If Spike wanted to be taken dry, that was Spike’s problem.

“Get Daddy off,” he ordered brusquely.  Spike knew exactly how hard to rock, exactly how tight to squeeze himself to make Xander feel good.  Bouncing like a pop-up toy, Spike punished himself on Xander’s cock.  The human didn’t have to lift his hips even once, although instinct made him do so nonetheless.  “Have you been good enough, Spike?  Will you continued to be good for Daddy?”

Frantic nodding, almost indistinguishable with all the bouncing.

Smiling genially, Xander reached for the flying curls again, wrapping the strands around his fist to bring Spike flush against his chest.  The angle wasn’t as good for Xander this way, but Spike kept thrusting as hard as he could, impaling himself over and over.  The attempt to keep Xander’s dick happy were appreciated, but not totally necessary.  Not when Xander positioned Spike’s head directly over his heart and whispered, “Go ahead, baby.”

Teeth like sharpened bits of ice sank into his skin.  No pain, not with Spike whimpering so much Xander vibrated from it, ass muscles clenched tight in thanks as he carefully drank.  It felt _incredible_ , not just the razored pain arcing through his system, but the desperate need Spike didn’t even try to hide, knowing how much it turned Xander on.

“Yeah, baby, that’s it,” Xander encouraged, tightening his fist in Spike’s long hair.  “Drink from Daddy.  Cause only Daddy can give you this, can’t he baby?  Only Daddy remembers that you aren’t a stupid moron we’re too kind hearted to kill.  Only Da...”  The words trailed off, as they always did like this, Xander arching back with a strangled yelp as he finally came.

Spike immediately stopped drinking, removing his fangs to lick the wound clean.  He was still whimpering, gasping as he sought for every last trace of Xander’s blood.  His cock rubbed up against Xander’s belly, still hard and red, now, from the fresh blood running through his system.

Xander pushed his ‘boy’ back up, tight ass still impaled on his softening cock, studying the erection that waved in the air.  He touched it gently, hiding a smirk when Spike tensed and bit his lip.  “That’s  _very_  good, baby.  Very good.  But Daddy doesn’t want to get his hands all messy, wanking his baby off.  He’d rather get messy somewhere else.  You know what that means, don’t you baby?”

Spike almost sobbed with need.  “Yes, Daddy.  Now, Daddy?”

“Yes, baby.  Now.”

Spike carefully eased himself off Xander’s cock, waiting until Xander rolled onto his side before slithering behind him.  His still-hard cock slid back into Xander’s ass, his hand coming around to fondle Xander’s balls.

“Very good!” Xander praised, already anticipating the feel of Spike’s tongue, licking up all the come he’d leave in Xander’s ass, talented hands holding him off until Xander could come down Spike’s throat. 

All for the price of a little blood.


End file.
